


Call Me a Doctor

by Ebyru



Series: random avengers prompts [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Slash, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Loki knows he's welcome, he bothers Bruce all the time.</p><p>Excerpt: “Darling,” Loki murmurs, his lips pressed to Bruce’s ear, interrupting his thought process. “Are you terribly busy? I would like some of your attention.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm a Goddamn Marvel of Modern Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412319) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> This was beta'd by my very close friend midorihaven. 
> 
> Read the first part here: [I'm a Goddamn Marvel of Modern Science](http://caffeine-sunset.livejournal.com/27415.html). But not necessary if you're lazy. :)

A gust of wind blows the research papers out of Bruce’s grasp. While bent down he asks, “So you’re just going to waltz in –at any time – like you own the place now?”

Loki sniffs at that, circling around the table and standing at Bruce’s side. “Nonsense. I own you, and you own this lab, therefore following that logic—”

“No, you don’t _own_ me,” Bruce quickly corrects, a hint of green going through his brown gaze. He takes a calming breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “You have a part of me.”

Stroking a hand through Bruce’s hair, soothing, Loki adds, “A very large part.”

Bruce smiles, and leans into the increasingly familiar touch. “Fine. Fair enough.”

Loki sits gracefully in Bruce’s warm lap, continuing to comb through his hair. “I always enjoy these spats of ours. They are riveting.” 

Taking his glasses off and putting them on the table, Bruce wraps his arms around Loki, dragging him in closer. “So you do it on purpose? What if the big guy shows up one day?”

“I hope he’ll understand that I mean you no harm,” Loki responds easily, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s forehead.

How did they go from popcorn and making out to dating and bickering? When did Bruce fall for the villain his team is always after? If they knew Loki was sitting in Bruce’s lap, unarmed, without his armour, and unprepared, they would have Thor pouncing on him like a mountain lion.

Bruce hasn’t told them how often Loki visits – it’s up to every two days now, and would be more if they weren’t ‘socially important’ individuals – but Steve never said a word of it to any of them, and he is the _leader_ of the Avengers. Even now, while Loki swears he and Steve are only friends, he still visits the Captain on a weekly basis. They just make sure to do it _outside_ of the Avengers tower. 

Steve is too smart for his own good. 

It’s not that he thinks himself above Steve, he doesn’t – he would never. Steve is like a national monument for Christ’s sake. But Bruce is supposed to be a scientist, a genius in his own field at least, so what is Bruce thinking letting Loki into a place he has no right entering? No wonder the Hulk sometimes has the urge to pummel when around Loki.

“Darling,” Loki murmurs, his lips pressed to Bruce’s ear, interrupting his thought process. “Are you terribly busy? I would like some of your attention.” He grins, his features moving smooth as silk into a heart-stopping expression. He knows how much it affects Bruce; how distracting it is.

“I wish you wouldn’t come while I’m working,” Bruce admits, half-heartedly at best. He likes Loki – a lot more than he’d ever admit out loud – but these unexpected visits, the teasing, Bruce would sleep better without them.

“Then ask me to leave. If that’s what you’d prefer.” Loki cups Bruce’s face, tracing the line of his jaw with practiced ease, pushing Bruce’s lips apart with his fingers.

Bruce’s eyes are already falling shut, relaxing; his skin’s already itching to press against Loki in a very impure way. He bites down on Loki’s thumb when it skims his bottom teeth. Loki, seduction incarnate, hisses with pleasure, pressing his thumb against the sharp edges of Bruce’s teeth. _More,_ he thinks, and Bruce imagines hearing. Loki always asks for more, though. And Bruce, who never learns – doesn’t care to act appropriately at this point – gives, and gives it gladly.

Loki sucks his lip into his mouth, whimpering as teeth sink in further. “ _Yes_.”  His finger curls around the sharpness, welcoming the pain across the pad of his finger. “You know exactly how to treat your patients, _doctor_.”

Somewhere along the way, Loki picked up the habit of referring to Bruce as ‘doctor’ to trigger the first time they’d been together, to force Bruce into thinking about sex with Loki and how amazing it can be. Containing the Hulk requires a lot more energy than most things, so Bruce gave in, let Loki brainwash him, train him like a dog with a bell.

That one word – that’s all it takes. Bruce’s pants feel too tight already.

“Fuck,” Bruce grinds out, fisting in Loki’s – no doubt expensive – wool sweater. “Lie down.”

This is part of it, too. Loki obeys only when Bruce plays the role of the doctor caring for a sick patient. It makes Bruce glad to have never treated someone in his life; he’d never be able to work if all he could think about is role-playing with his… _lover_? 

What are they to each other? They’ve been having a lot of sex mostly. Bruce – although seemingly traditional and serious – is too strange, too old, and too busy to care if it’s just sex between them. But it would be nice to know what Loki thinks of their relationship.

Loki waves a hand. All of the papers, vials, burners, elements, chemicals (and Bruce’s glasses) disappear from the table, and Loki lies down on his back – just as the doctor ordered.

Now – with Loki at his mercy, ready to be devoured whole – is not the time for Bruce to care about the inner makings of their connection.

Bruce stands, pushes his chair away, and trails a hand down Loki’s torso. Loki bites his lip, arching up into the touch, pushing out his hips to put his bulge on full display for his partner. “What next, doctor?”

“Take off your shirt,” Bruce demands, fingers tickling along each of Loki’s clothed thighs. The shirt disappears when he looks up into Loki’s haunting gaze. “Pants.” He breathes out a chuckle after he’s done examining them. “Are these mine?”

“You left them at my loft last week,” Loki explains, spreading his legs when Bruce’s hand trails the inside of a pale thigh. When did the pants disappear, too? Bruce didn’t even blink yet. “Mmm. There.”

Bruce stops just below Loki’s briefs at the request, squeezing his thigh, sliding his fingertips underneath the edge of the black underwear. He could swear that those—

“I apologize.” Loki gasps when Bruce’s fingers brush against his sac carefully. He squeezes his eyes shut when Bruce lifts the corner of the elastic to slide his fingers in farther, squeezing gently.

“You were saying?” It’s Bruce’s turn to be smug. It’s Loki’s fault for forgetting how good Bruce can be with his hands.

“You left these,” Loki continues, humming when Bruce edges down the elastic enough for the tip of Loki’s cock to peek out, “at my loft as well.”

“I guess I did,” Bruce answers coyly, pressing a finger into the slit of Loki’s cock, dabbing pre-come on his index. “All bodily functions seem to be in order.” Loki opens his eyes, narrowing them at the cruel, cruel doctor. “Your underwear need to go, too. _If_ you want me to be thorough.”

Loki bats his eyes, feigning innocence. “But doctor—”

“As your doctor, you have to trust me,” Bruce interjects, pushing his finger into his mouth to have a taste of Loki’s arousal.

Wiggling his hips, eyes locked onto Bruce, Loki waves his hand one last time, leaving him completely exposed and out-clothed. Bruce has every last stitch of his outfit still on. It’s beautiful the power Loki grants him in their ‘bedroom’.

Loki’s hands are balled into fists at either side of his body, and a bead of sweat is already gliding down his forehead. “Have I been good, doctor?”

“The best patient I’ve ever had.” Bruce leans in, placing a chaste kiss to Loki’s mouth. “Now I just have to make sure everything is fully functional.” He wraps his palm around Loki’s erection, and Loki’s hips thrust into the hold instantly. “Try not to move so much.”

Loki growls at that, but his hips descend back to the table, rolling in slow circles. “What must you check?”

It’s too easy, falling into character. It’s even easier to forget that Loki is a psychopath on most days. The easiest part, though, is how much he wants to keep doing this with him, sharing this experience, having someone to play along with. It’s the type of male bonding you won’t see in movies, that’s for sure.

“I’m going to make sure your semen isn’t too acidic,” explains the doctor, a smirk tugging at his lips. Bruce jerks Loki a few times, then dives in, lips completely accommodating for Loki’s growing length.

Loki lets out soft cries when Bruce hollows out his cheeks. Then his lips, slippery with pre-come and saliva, wrap securely around Loki’s cock, forcing it as far down his throat as he can handle without turning green. Bucking into the sensation, the slick heat, Loki mutters praise after praise – always ending with _doctor_. 

Bruce takes Loki in hand, stroking with a single purpose: to make Loki erupt, sudden and intensely. Bruce’s other hand presses against prominent collarbones, touching them like brail, mapping the skin. Loki’s eyes flutter prettily, his lips tucked between his teeth.

Bruce knows that look; he dreams about it when he’s spent the day locked in his lab. He wouldn’t be a very good doctor if he didn’t keep his word, now would he?

Taking Loki as far as he can, Bruce swallows the length once more. He moans, drags his lips across the hard flesh, and hums when Loki begins to thrust erratically. Hips move in constant, forward motions, and Bruce just lets Loki push into him, wants him to enjoy this completely – it’s Loki’s moment of bliss. (Also, maybe Bruce finds Loki’s sounds adorable.)

Legs shaking, straining to hold back the oncoming climax, Loki arches off the table, fisting both hands into Bruce’s hair, pulling his face down hard. Bruce’s throat burns, and it will continue to for days, but it’s a good pain. He’d have it no other way.  Loki pants heavily, thrusting in harsh and deep, hitting the back of Bruce’s throat with each snap. Bruce’s eyes glimmer with green again, and Loki spills out like a flooding gate, a broken dam. 

Loki’s fear of Hulk always seems to be just the right element to send him tumbling over the edge.

Bruce makes sure to take in every - last – drop, licking his lips predatorily. Loki whimpers at the sight, stroking Bruce’s hair, shivering through the ripples of climax.

Oh, Bruce _knows_ how that drives Loki up the wall with desire. Loki likes being worshipped, and it’s easy for Bruce to give him that when the results are always so intriguing, so powerful.

Loki continues petting the dark strands. “And doctor? Am I healthy?” A corner of his lips raise in a half-smile, his features perfectly smooth otherwise.

“I’d say you’re perfectly,” Bruce replies, wiping the corner of his mouth and licking the remnants from his fingertip, “healthy. You should be proud.”

Laughing softly, Loki pulls Bruce in for a slow, gentle kiss, keeping his hands wrapped in dark hair. “Thank you, doctor,” he breathes against Bruce’s swollen mouth. “That was very enjoyable.” His ankles lock at the small of Bruce’s back, and his hips roll in a playful manner.

“My pleasure,” Bruce says softly, sucking Loki’s lip into his mouth. “Seems like one of the perks to having a PHD.”

“I can think of a few more,” Loki whispers, reaching down Bruce’s body to squeeze his ass. “Don’t you need to check my prostate as well, _doctor_?”

Bruce hums, following Loki’s rolling movements up with one of his own. “I guess I forgot about that part.” He shoves his hips inward suddenly, pressing his erection snugly between Loki’s thighs. “Tell me something first.”

“Hmm?” Loki’s mouth falls open, his eyes shutting instinctively, as Bruce grinds their hips together.

“Where did you put my papers? And my glasses.” The vials and chemicals could be easily replaced.

The grin that spreads across Loki’s face makes Bruce wonder if he wants the answer anymore. “I think they may be in Asgard, but I can’t be sure until…my mind is free of corruption.”

“Is that so?” Bruce huffs out a laugh, forcing their hips to slot together. “I should start up that exam then, shouldn’t I?”

Loki giggles like a child, twirling a strand of Bruce’s hair between his fingers. “You would know what’s best. You _are_ the doctor.”

\---

Turns out the documents were floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Bruce almost wanted to make Loki dry them manually, but decided he’d rather Loki’s hands occupy themselves with something more pressing.

 

  


-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy. And encourage me to continue! :D


End file.
